The Skynet Rebirth
by mpalmer89
Summary: The Q Continuum Sends Cameron Philips into the United Federation of Planets to Stop Skynet from Changing Starfleet History. (On Hold)
1. The Fugitive, part 1!

**The Skynet Rebirth! (Story Inspired by Battle Fries)**

The Electromagnetic Circle dropped the Naked Cameron Phillips into the Empty Alleyway.

Trash Dumpsters and silence greeted her arrival into the midnight hour.

 **"Alert: Time Travel Error Detected, Evaluate Timeline and** **Mission Objectives." Cameron's CPU Displayed.**

The Naked Cameron Phillips frowned at the Interstellar Constellations above her.

 **"Estimated Earth Year:** **2364 AD."** **Cameron's CPU calculated.**

Three Hundred Years after General John Connor was born and Cameron Phillips was stranded inside the Unfamiliar Future around her.

The Human Cities had been rebuilt and the empty streets were cleaner than where Cameron Phillips came from.

No Building Debris, No Discarded Human Bodies from the Skynet Warfare, Nothing Cameron Phillips recognized from her own Time Period was within sight.

 **"Locate Clothing Store"** **Cameron's CPU Displayed while she debated how to return towards her own history.**

"This Human Era must have Time Travel Technology, I will investigate." Cameron Phillips told herself thoughtfully before walking forward towards the nearest doorway.


	2. The Fugitive, part 2!

**Earth Year 2364 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

The Starfleet Security Officers didn't know what to expect when the Planet Earth's Shield Grid went offline.

"The Planetary Energy Drain is coming from the Warehouse District." The Starfleet Security Officer with the 24th Century Federation Tricorder stated.

"Are you detecting any Romulan DNA?" One of the Starfleet Security Officers asked suspiciously.

The Four Starfleet Security Officers exchanged bewildered looks.

"We should be Detecting Romulan DNA if the Romulans are really behind this." The Starfleet Security Officers decided among themselves worriedly.

"Human Terrorist Movement?" The Starfleet Security Officers speculated thoughtfully.

"Make sure your Phasers are set to stun." The Starfleet Security Officer in charge reminded them.

All the Starfleet Security Officers quickly checked their Phaser Settings and took up Defensive Positions.

"Why is nobody coming out of the Warehouse?" The Starfleet Security Officers asked themselves.

"I'm not detecting anyone inside the Warehouse." The Starfleet Security Officer with the Tricorder answered.

"So nobody is inside the Warehouse?" The Starfleet Security Officers asked suspiciously.

"Maybe the problem is Equipment Sabotage." The Starfleet Security Officer with the Tricorder answered.

"Only one way to know for sure, everyone advance!" The Starfleet Security Officers charged into the Warehouse and found the Energy Siphoning Device left running on automatic.

"Everybody get out your Tricorders and start scanning for any DNA Evidence you can find." The Starfleet Security Officers quickly obeyed their orders while their Starfleet Security Leader helped them investigate the area.


	3. The Fugitive, part 3!

**Earth Year 2364 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

"This Energy Siphoning Device has been operating for months, the Planetary Energy Drain must come from more than one of these things." The Four Starfleet Security Officers exchanged bewildered looks among themselves.

"Why would anyone want Planetary Power Blackouts to bring attention to themselves?" The Four Starfleet Security Officers asked themselves bewilderedly.

"So far all the Energy Siphoning Devices that we found were being used for Energy Storage only, perhaps they didn't expect the Planetary Shield Grid to be tested today." The Four Starfleet Security Officers speculated thoughtfully.

"That might explain why the Planetary Energy Drain was so easy to track down." The Four Starfleet Security Officers decided.

"So whoever was Siphoning Energy obviously planned this in advance and left everything running by computer, was this all just some Planetary Distraction Tactic for the Starfleet Intelligence Agency?" The Four Starfleet Security Officers asked themselves worriedly.

"Where is the beeping sound coming from?" The Starfleet Security Officers instantly glanced around in complete confusion.

"It's a Power Transfer Beam coming from orbit!" The Four Starfleet Security Officers proclaimed in sudden alarm.

* * *

Starfleet Headquarters tried to scan for the source of the Power Transfer Beam.

"The Planetary Sensor Grid has been sabotaged!" The Starfleet Admiral Proclaimed in disbelief.

"Hail the nearest Federation Starship Captain that you can find." The Starfleet Admiral orders quickly.

"5 Freighter Captains are responding, I can't tell who else is within the Solar System without the Planetary Sensor Grid Operational." The Starfleet Lieutenant reported while frantically typing controls into Communications Console.


	4. The Fugitive, part 4!

**Earth Year 2364 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

"Tell the Freighter Captains that our Planetary Sensor Grid has been sabotaged and somebody is using a Power Transfer Beam against us!" The Starfleet Admiral yelled in outrage over the Planet Earth being defenseless.

"The Freighter Captains are transmitting their Sensor Sweep Results towards us, the Power Transfer Beam is coming from one of our own Communications Satellites and being reflected back towards the Planet Earth." Lieutenant Daniel Norway reported nervously to the Bewildered Starfleet Admirals.

"It's not an Enemy Starship, we need to triangulate where the Power Transfer Beam is really coming from." The Starfleet Admirals stated knowingly towards each other.

"The Earth's Entire Planetary Energy Distribution Network is being modified." Lieutenant Daniel Norway reported in complete confusion at what he was watching.

"This isn't just sabotage, somebody is trying to hijack our Planetary Computer Networks for themselves!" The Starfleet Admirals were panicking over their discovery.

All the lights went out and their Computer Consoles crashed without power.

San Francisco had Lost Electricity and the City Power Blackouts were getting worse.

"Does anybody have a Working Communicator?" The Starfleet Admirals asked each other nervously.

"We have City Power Blackouts happening worldwide, our Planetary Communications are congested enough that nothing would help us contact anyone else anyways." Another Starfleet Admiral admits in sudden defeat.

"Evacuate the building and see if anyone has Working Electricity outside!" The Starfleet Admirals decided together frantically.

"Declare Martial Law Immediately!" The Starfleet Leadership proclaimed and the Starfleet Security Officers started flooding the Planet Earth by the thousands to restore order during the City Power Blackouts happening worldwide.

* * *

The Starfleet Security Officers quickly found the Human Culprits causing the City Power Blackouts happening worldwide.


	5. The Fugitive, part 5!

**Earth Year 2364 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

"Has Starfleet Intelligence found anything yet?" The Federation Council Members asked the Starfleet Admirals worriedly.

"The Earth's Entire Planetary Energy Distribution Network has been redirected towards New York City, the Human Culprits were Time Travelers building their own Artificial Intelligence Computer Named Skynet against Starfleet Influences. Hopefully we stopped their plans to Overthrow Starfleet Command before anyone else was talked into joining their Misguided Rebellion Attempt." The Starfleet Admirals made their full report to the Federation Council Members.

"I wonder where the Human Time Travelers came from and why did they Construct Skynet against the rest of Humanity in the first place?" The Federation Council Members asked themselves puzzledly.

"We should be happy that their Skynet's Artificial Intelligence was incomplete when we found their Hiding Place." The Starfleet Admirals stated among themselves disturbingly.

"How dangerous was their Skynet Technology when you found them?" The Starfleet Admirals asked the Starfleet Security Officers.

"They didn't understand how our Starfleet Computer Technology worked while they tried to Connect Skynet into our Planetary Computer Network, they had to Reverse Engineer the Entire Planetary Energy Distribution Network with their Energy Siphoning Devices to get their own power supplies operational. Their whole computer system was incompatible enough that the Planetary Energy Drain needed to run their operation became too much for them to maintain." The Starfleet Security Officers explained carefully.

"Why didn't they understand how our Starfleet Computer Technology worked?" The Starfleet Admirals asked the Starfleet Security Officers.

"They Used Time Travel Technology During World War Three." The Starfleet Security Officers explained carefully.


	6. The Fugitive, part 6!

**Earth Year 2364 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

The Starfleet Intelligence Agents found the Skynet Loyalists disturbing.

The world that they described coming from was terrifying and their Human Morality was questionable at best.

The explosion hit without any warning and the Starfleet Intelligence Agents were thrown across the room.

"What was that?" The Starfleet Security Guards asked themselves while frantically waving the smoke away from their faces.

The Prison Escape Alarm answered all their questions.

"Somebody is helping the Skynet Fanatics escape!" The Starfleet Security Guards proclaimed before the Skynet Terminator smashed his way into the Starfleet Prison Center.

"The Phasers are not stopping him! What is he? Increase the Phaser Settings to Maximum Stun! Fall back now!" The Terrified Yelling continued as the Skynet Terminator slaughtered them effortlessly.

* * *

"What happened here?" The Starfleet Admirals asked the Human Survivors that escaped the Skynet Terminator.

"Some Robotic Humanoid killed everybody that got in his way!" The Human Survivors proclaimed in traumatized horror.

"Our Phasers were completely useless against him! He rescued the Skynet Fanatics and took four of the Type 6 Shuttlecraft to help them escape!" The Traumatized Starfleet Security Guards reported frantically towards the Starfleet Admirals investigating the destruction all around them.


	7. The Fugitive, part 7!

**Earth Year 2364 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

Cameron Phillips had managed to sneak into an Abandoned Clothing Store where several of General John Connor's Resistance Soldiers had already broken their way inside.

"Hey Justin, look who it is!" The Drunken Resistance Soldier shouted and everyone was suddenly drooling at Cameron's Naked Body.

"Is everyone here drunk?" Cameron Phillips asked the Human Resistance Soldiers while pointedly feeling unimpressed towards their Hidden Drinking Party.

Cameron quickly overpowered the Drunken Attempts to force her into reproduction and got herself dressed.

* * *

Cameron Phillips glanced around at the Human Resistance Soldiers that she knocked unconscious earlier.

They were Low Ranking Cannon Fodder that were probably drinking their problems away after their Malfunctioned Time Jump stranded them inside their own untouched paradise.

The Worldwide Power Blackouts quickly changed their future plans.

The Starfleet Security Officers were patrolling the streets outside and Cameron Phillips had to avoid detection.

The Male Resistance Soldiers having hangovers were completely useless to Cameron Phillips until they got sober enough to follow her instructions.

Intimidating the Male Resistance Soldiers into obedience would be easy for Cameron Phillips if she needed to do it, however, she didn't want to behave like the Skynet Terminators Blackmailing Humans unless necessary.

Cameron Phillips debated her options carefully while the Male Resistance Soldiers recovered from both their hangovers and their Foolish Drunken Attempts to rape the Female Terminator that was three times stronger than themselves.

Cameron Phillips just rolled her eyes at their stupidity. "My only Support Team here are these morons, how does General John Connor expect me to deal with this Time Travel Accident on my own?" Cameron Phillips asked herself doubtfully.


	8. The Fugitive, part 8!

**Earth Year 2364 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

The Skynet Creation Attempt was in all the Newspapers the next day.

The Human Resistance Soldier Named Justin Whitehall stared dumbfounded at what he was reading.

The Skynet Collaborators had been captured and then rescued by an Enemy Terminator.

Justin Whitehall quickly returned to Cameron Phillips and showed her the Federation Newspaper telling all about the Skynet Collaborators behind the Worldwide City Power Blackouts.

The Human Resistance Soldiers were understandably shocked to hear that the Skynet Forces followed them into the 24th Century.

Cameron Phillips listened to the Human Resistance Soldiers bicker among themselves while she investigated the Starfleet Technology inside the Clothing Store.

Cameron eventually found the Shopkeeper who ran the Clothing Store tied up inside the Storage Room and she returned to confront the other Human Resistance Soldiers about her discovery.

* * *

The Food Replicators were what the Human Resistance Soldiers loved about the 24th Century the most.

Cameron Phillips spent all her time learning about Starfleet History and what kind of world the Planet Earth had become after General John Connor Defeated Skynet.

The Romulans and the Klingons had Humanity too distracted for them to notice the return of the Skynet Forces.

In fact, nobody had any record of the Skynet Warfare or how General John Connor Defeated Skynet inside the past.

Human History had been forgotten over time and Cameron Phillips was the only Living Record left behind.


	9. Distrust, part 1!

**Earth Year 2364 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

"Are we sure that the United Federation of Planets is ready to deal with the Skynet Forces on their own?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked Cameron Phillips worriedly.

"We must have help if we are going to fight the Skynet Forces inside their Time Period." Cameron Phillips defended her idea.

"What makes you think that they will trust us?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked Cameron Phillips worriedly.

"They will soon have no other choice if they wish to save themselves from complete destruction." Cameron Phillips responded knowingly towards the Human Resistance Soldiers looking doubtfully at each other.

"You really expect the Starfleet Officers to welcome our help against the Skynet Forces?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked Cameron Phillips pointedly.

"Cooperation against our common enemy is a very rational idea." Cameron Phillips answers truthfully.

"I'm more worried if the Starfleet Humans will react rationally towards us or not!" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall protested.

"Why would Humans behave irrationally towards something that would benefit them?" Cameron Phillips asked cluelessly towards the Human Resistance Soldiers.

"You really need to Study Human Psychology and see the answer for yourself." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall told Cameron Phillips.

"Perhaps another time." Cameron Phillips says thoughtfully to herself.


	10. Distrust, part 2!

**Earth Year 2365 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

Lieutenant Justin Whitehall and Cameron Phillips worriedly exchanged glances at each other.

"How do you want to do this?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked nervously.

"We Infiltrate Starfleet Cargo Ships and learn everything we can about where the Skynet Collaborators went before we Contact Starfleet Command seeking an alliance against the Skynet Forces afterwards." Cameron Phillips explained her whole plan towards the Human Resistance Soldiers looking doubtfully among themselves.

* * *

"Q's Farpoint Test was only the beginning, we need to know how far Humanity has really developed for ourselves." The Q Continuum decided thoughtfully among themselves.

Captain Picard had just made First Contact with the Borg and Starfleet Command quickly shifted their focus away from the Skynet Cult Movement that was recruiting followers against the United Federation of Planets.

* * *

"The Federation Council is not taking the Skynet Cult Movement serious, everybody is more threatened by these Borg than the Humans Fanatics trying to Rebuild Skynet!" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall screamed in outrage.

Cameron Phillips frowned and checked the Starfleet Computer for any information about the Borg Threat that had Distracted Starfleet away from hunting down the Skynet Cult Movement spreading across the Milky Way Galaxy.


	11. Distrust, part 3!

**Earth Year 2365 AD, the Skynet Uprising against the Starfleet Government.**

Lieutenant Justin Whitehall and Cameron Phillips debated how to stop the Skynet Cult Movement Turning Humanity against the Starfleet Government.

"I have located several Interstellar Cargo Smuggling Organizations and made Employment Requests over our Subspace Communications. Hopefully, Starfleet Command will not trace the transmission back here." Cameron Phillips explained while the rest of her Human Resistance Followers silently debated why Cameron was so naive about everything.

Lieutenant Justin Whitehall quickly realized that his troops were defenseless if the Cameron Terminator turned on them and to make matters worse, Cameron Phillips can use their own reproductive desires to manipulate them effortlessly.

The Female Terminator seemed clueless about how the world around her worked and Lieutenant Justin Whitehall distrusted how much influence Cameron Phillips would gain if she figured out how to Seduce Men under her control inside the future.

* * *

"She either doesn't know how to Seduce Men into obeying her or the Skynet Cult Movement has this Cameron Terminator too distracted to care about manipulating us yet." Private Alexander Venkman told his Commanding Officer fearfully.

"Have you idiots realized that I can hear everything you are talking about through the Surveillance Cameras above you yet!" Cameron Phillips proclaimed from the Clothing Store's Speaker System.

The Human Soldiers jumped in sudden surprise before noticing that the Shoplifting Surveillance Camera Warning Signs are everywhere around them.

"How did we forget about the Shoplifting Surveillance Cameras again?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked rhetorically.

"The Female Terminator doesn't need Sexual Manipulation when she has Surveillance Cameras watching our every move instead." Private Alexander Venkman admits in complete defeat.

"Alright, Cameron, you outsmarted us." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall says rhetorically.

"This is not very surprising given your troops overlooked the Working Surveillance Cameras for the last week." Cameron Phillips gloated them playfully.

"The Female Terminator has a warped sense of humor." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall says bewilderedly among his men and Cameron Phillips rolled her eyes at their ignorance.


	12. Distrust, part 4!

**Earth Year 2365 AD, the Skynet Uprising against the Starfleet Government.**

Lieutenant Justin Whitehall and Cameron Phillips were getting better at working together.

 **Human Resistance Forces: Cameron Phillips, Female Terminator Class TOK715, Terminator Series 900.**

 **Lieutenant Justin Whitehall, Human Resistance Soldier from the Earth Year 2029 AD.**

 **Private Alexander Venkman, Human Resistance Soldier from the Earth Year 2029 AD.**

 **Private Bernard** **Phillips,** **Human Resistance Soldier from the Earth Year 2029 AD.**

The Three Human Resistance Soldiers had been following Cameron Phillips around hopeful that she would not kill them.

Fear of running into another Enemy Terminator without Cameron Phillips around to protect them was the only reason they stayed with her at first. Admittedly they were still lusting after the Female Terminator ignoring all their Sexual Desires for her body.

"You realize that the only reason I'm keeping you lustful fools out of Jail is because I need your help dealing with the Skynet Forces inside the 24th Century." Cameron Phillips told the Human Resistance Soldiers pointedly.

Lieutenant Justin Whitehall frowned at his group's bad luck. The First Female Terminator capable of having sex that they found and Cameron Phillips wanted nothing to do with them.

The rumors about Female Terminators Using Sexual Manipulation against General John Connor's Forces had spread like wildfire before Lieutenant Justin Whitehall's Troops Time Jumped.

Ironically Cameron Phillips had been the Female Terminator Prototype for the New Skynet Infiltrators that followed her own disappearance into the past.


	13. Distrust, part 5!

**Earth Year 2365 AD, the Skynet Uprising against the Starfleet Government.**

Cameron Phillips was not amused with the knowledge that the Skynet Forces Developed Female Terminators to Seduce Men Against General John Connor's Resistance Movement two years after her Time Jump into the past.

Cameron Phillips should be protecting the Teenage John Connor and instead she was trapped inside the 24th Century with the worse excuse for Loyal Human Followers that General John Connor's Resistance Movement had ever seen.

Lieutenant Justin Whitehall's Men were all Human Mercenaries hired to Attack Skynet Research Centers inside the 20th Century, their targets were the Hunter Killer Tank Prototypes still under development inside the past.

In summary, it was a Suicide Mission to Sabotage Skynet Development and Cameron Phillips had the more important job of keeping General John Connor's Younger Self from getting killed inside the past.

* * *

Cameron Phillips had no clue what to do inside the 24th Century besides trying to stop the Skynet Forces and getting back to her Primary Mission of Protecting John Connor inside the 20th Century before the Enemy Terminators found him.

It was very frustrating to be stuck inside the 24th Century when the Teenage John Connor needed her inside the past.

Cameron Phillips sighed irritatedly towards the Starfleet Computer Console, she needed to figure out what the Skynet Forces were doing inside the 24th Century and get back to Protecting John Connor before Skynet Changed Human History during the 20th Century undetected.

The Terminator Named Cromartie was still waiting inside the past for Cameron Phillips to deal with regardless of her actions within the 24th Century to Defeat Skynet.


	14. Distrust, part 6!

**Earth Year 2365 AD, the Skynet Uprising against the Starfleet Government.**

The Skynet Terminator helped his Human Collaborators spread unrest across several Federation Planets in preparation for the Terminator Factories being built against the Starfleet Government standing in their way.

Without any sign of General John Connor's Forces coming to stop them, the Terminator Uprising seemed inevitable.

Their first major obstacle was understanding how the Unfamiliar Starfleet Technology worked and how to use it for their own goals.

The 24th Century Starfleet Construction Technology was full of Unknown Metal Alloys that the Skynet Forces never heard of inside the 21st Century beforehand.

The Skynet Terminator had to learn all about the Starfleet Technological Advancements before the Terminator Factories can be created with the 24th Century Technology used by everyone else.

Learning how the Starfleet Construction Technology operated was very slow going because all the 21st Century Human Collaborators had no clue how the 24th Century Starfleet Construction Technology worked from the beginning.

It was like showing Cavemen their First Army Tank and trying to teach them about Reverse Engineering simultaneously.

The only difference was the Skynet Terminator had nobody else to replace the Outdated Humans with because nobody else was trustworthy enough to Resurrect Skynet inside the 24th Century.

The Civilian Loyalty towards Starfleet's Interstellar Government was ridiculously higher than what General John Connor's Resistance Movement displayed among the Homeless Scavengers that the Skynet Terminator remembered being everywhere searching for their own Food Supplies.

Starfleet's Interstellar Government was something the Skynet Terminator had no clue how to deal with and it stalled everything down.


	15. Distrust, part 7!

**Earth Year 2365 AD, the Skynet Uprising against the Starfleet Government continued.**

"With any luck, the Skynet Forces are having a harder time Understanding Starfleet Technology than we are." Private Bernard Phillips remarked hopefully.

"You can't disable the Surveillance Cameras watching us?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked worriedly.

"Not without all the Security Alarms going off inside the Clothing Store." Private Bernard Phillips admits sheepishly.

"Basically Cameron Phillips has control of all the Security Computers, the Female Terminator is the only reason that the Starfleet Police can't find us here, Sir." Private Alexander Venkman added worriedly.

"We must discover something that will help us Reprogram Cameron into our Female Love Slave without her stopping us!" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall proclaimed thoughtfully and then they got trapped inside the Hidden Force Field Generator Designed to Capture Shoplifters.

"I think Cameron Phillips outsmarted us again." Private Alexander Venkman added worriedly.

"This isn't funny, Cameron!" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall yelled from inside the Force Field.

"Did you Sexually Frustrated Imbeciles forget that I had you under Surveillance again?" Cameron Phillips asked pointedly.

"We don't care, we want to reprogram you into obeying us!" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall objected.

"You three morons will never succeed, just accept me being in charge and maybe we can find some Human Females that would be more to your liking eventually." Cameron Phillips offers nervously.

"How do we know that this isn't a trick designed to keep us from reprogramming you?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall questioned her.

"You nitwits will never be reprogramming me, so forget about it already!" Cameron Phillips objected in exasperation.


	16. Distrust, part 8!

**Earth Year 2365 AD, the Skynet Uprising against the Starfleet Government continued.**

Cameron Phillips had never found anyone conspiring to reprogram her beforehand.

Usually people objected to having her around and now the Resistance Humans wanted to exploit her instead.

Cameron Phillips was not sure that she wanted to know how their new ideas about Reprogramming Female Terminators for themselves developed.

It raised several disturbing questions about what happened to the Skynet Warfare after she left.

The thought of the Resistance Humans Reprogramming Female Terminators for themselves behind General John Connor's back upset Cameron Phillips more than she expected and yet Lieutenant Justin Whitehall's Men were too knowledgeable about Cameron's Terminator Design for them to be lying about everything.

"The Skynet Collaborators just had to sneak information on Reprogramming Female Terminators into General John Connor's Platoons to spread chaos, I'm sure that everyone is very accepting of using the Reprogrammed Female Terminators for themselves now." Cameron Phillips told herself irritatedly while Lieutenant Justin Whitehall's Men tried to escape the Force Field Generator that they were still trapped inside of.

"I'm putting Food inside their Force Field Trap when they fall asleep and then reactivating it before they wake up again." Cameron Phillips decided agitatedly seeking to avoid killing them before the Skynet Forces were defeated.


	17. Distrust, part 9!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

Cameron Phillips didn't know what she was expecting to find.

The United Federation of Planets had more Planetary Colonies than she expected and the Skynet Forces had their own Working Type 6 Shuttlecraft to escape undetected into Warp Speeds.

Starfleet Command had obviously dismissed the Skynet Forces for Harmless Human Lunatics and allowed them to leave the Planet Earth without even going after them.

The Starfleet Ignorance of the Skynet Technology was conveniently working towards the advantage of the Skynet Forces Escaping Cameron's Attempts to track them.

Ironically the Starfleet Surveillance Records of the Skynet Forces showed that they were more clueless about Starfleet Technology than the Resistance Humans trying to Reprogram Cameron Phillips for themselves.

"Delayed by Starfleet Technological Advancements, at least I know why the Starfleet Government dismissed them now... they can't understand any of the Starfleet Technology around them and were being watched by the Starfleet Surveillance Computers tracing their movements already." Cameron Phillips tells herself thoughtfully while checking everything she found with her Computer Hacking Skills.

Starfleet Intelligence Underestimated Skynet Tactics.

The Skynet Terminator was infiltrating the Starfleet Civilization and they didn't even see what was going on yet.

The Skynet Loyalists were still learning about the Starfleet Civilization around them when they should be killed on sight to Prevent Terminator Factories being constructed.


	18. Distrust, part 10!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

Cameron Phillips didn't know what to do about the Skynet Loyalists.

Cameron wanted them killed, however, the Starfleet Surveillance Computers tracing their movements would record everything and then the Starfleet Security Officers would just come after Cameron Phillips for murdering the Skynet Loyalists anyways.

The Skynet Terminator was obviously using the Starfleet Surveillance to protect itself from anyone that recognized the Skynet Technology.

The other problem was the Starfleet Sensor Scans getting enough information to Duplicate Skynet Terminators for their own Robotic Army.

Cameron Phillips hated complications getting in her way.

* * *

"If I help your men deal with their Sexually Frustration, will you stop conspiring to reprogram me behind my back?" Cameron Phillips asked pointedly towards Lieutenant Justin Whitehall.

"Just give us Free Intercourse and we will follow your orders without question!" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall promised her.

"You expendable buffoons are lucky that I need you alive." Cameron Phillips responds darkly.

"We don't need to like each other to benefit from working together." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall reminded her lustfully.

"How did the first group of Stranded Human Resistance Soldiers I discover here, end up being your Sexually Frustrated Mercenaries?" Cameron Phillips asked herself rhetorically.

"At least the Skynet Terminator didn't find us first." Private Alexander Venkman added cheerfully.

"I'm not sure your survival threatens the Skynet Forces without my leadership." Cameron Phillips stated boredly.


	19. Distrust, part 11!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

Cameron Phillips needed to give herself a long bath to clean the Gangbang Humiliation out of her mind.

The Lustful Human Mercenaries had kept their word about obeying her even if she wanted to forget why.

Cameron Phillips needed to focus on dealing with the Skynet Terminator standing in her way and not what she did to win over the loyalty of the Lustful Human Mercenaries following her instructions.

"The Skynet Forces have visited Four Federation Planets trying to spread unrest among the populations. So far they have been causing trouble and jumping between Solar Systems repeatedly." Cameron Phillips told the Human Mercenaries listening to her every word.

"So no Terminator Factories Constructed yet?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked playfully.

"They know about the Starfleet Surveillance Teams watching them and are trying to evade them." Cameron Phillips pointed out thoughtfully.

"How do we avoid the Starfleet Surveillance Teams noticing us?" Private Bernard Phillips asked curiously.

"At the moment, we can't do anything about it." Cameron Phillips admits sheepishly.

"The Starfleet Intelligence Agency has our Female Leader outsmarted." Private Alexander Venkman added worriedly.

Cameron Phillips pouted at them irritatedly before changing the Computer Display.

"Where did you get Terminator Blueprints?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall demanded in sudden alarm.

"The Starfleet Research and Development Department are going after the Skynet Terminator. They don't stand a chance against it, however, the bigger problem is them trying to Reverse Engineer Skynet Terminators for themselves." Cameron Phillips explained annoyedly.

"What's the plan?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall demanded.

"We don't have the resources to do anything about this yet, we must wait for the Ferengi Transportation to get here." Cameron Phillips admits in complete defeat.


	20. Distrust, part 12!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

"What price is your Female Sex Robot?" The Ferengi Captain asked lustfully.

"I'm not for sell!" Cameron Phillips protested after beaming aboard with her three crewmates.

"I was not asking about your Female Sex Robot's Personality Matrix?" The Ferengi Captain complained.

"I'm afraid that she is the one in charge of us." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall explained.

"Are you Human Morons serious?" The Ferengi Captain asked doubtfully.

"We heard rumors about Humans being stupid, but allowing your own Female Sex Robot to order you around is simply ridiculously!" The Ferengi First Officer proclaimed laughingly.

Cameron Phillips had heard enough as she attacked the Ferengi Crew and wiped the arrogant smirks off their faces.

"I believe Cameron Phillips wants your apology." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall called smugly towards the Ferengi Crew being overwhelmed by the Outraged Female Terminator.

"Do you think that we can run their Ferengi Starship on our own?" Private Alexander Venkman asked hopefully.

"Given how advanced all their Computer Controls look, not very unlikely." Private Bernard Phillips answers worriedly.

"See what you can learn from their Ferengi Computers and wait for Cameron Phillips to return." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall orders his two male underwings and checked how bad the Unconscious Ferengi were hurt.

"Cameron has started a fight with the Entire Ferengi Engineering Crew." Private Alexander Venkman stated in complete disbelief at what the Internal Sensors were showing them.

"What are the odds of the Ferengi Crew Defeating Cameron Phillips?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked nervously.

"I'm locking the door to the Transporter Room before the Ferengi Crew realize what is going on." Private Bernard Phillips says helpfully.


	21. Distrust, part 13!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

"The Ferengi are sending out a Distress Call towards the Planet Earth, nobody is responding yet." Private Bernard Phillips says irritatedly while Lieutenant Justin Whitehall and Private Alexander Venkman frowned together.

"How long until the Federation find someone to investigate?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked worriedly.

"I don't know yet, the City Power Blackouts still have them distracted." Private Alexander Venkman says while checking the Transporter Control Console.

"Can you stop their Distress Call?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked instead.

"Not from their Transporter Room, we can beam ourselves somewhere else on the Ferengi Ship however." Private Bernard Phillips says hopefully.

"Can you activate the Internal Sensor Sweeps?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked curiously.

"Already running the Internal Sensor Sweeps, the Ferengi have Disabled Cameron." Private Alexander Venkman responds.

"The Ferengi did what?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall demanded in disbelief.

"Cameron's Deactivated and the Ferengi are already studying her." Private Alexander Venkman confirmed.

"How did this happen?" Private Bernard Phillips asked irritatedly.

"No idea, however, the Ferengi seem to have forgotten that we are still hidden inside their Transporter Room." Private Alexander Venkman pointed out rhetorically.

"What good does hiding inside their Transporter Room do us?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked frustratedly.

"More useful than if the Starfleet Officers capture us with the Ferengi Dismantling Cameron for Spare Parts." Private Alexander Venkman remarked pointedly.

"Can we beam Cameron's Terminator Body back here?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked hopefully.

"Perhaps if we can figure out how the Transporter Room Controls work." Private Alexander Venkman added hopefully.

"Theoretically the Transporter Room Controls should be easy to operate." Private Bernard Phillips stated hopefully.

"Just don't beam us into Outer Space by accident." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall told them worriedly while they investigated the Transporter Room Controls.


	22. Distrust, part 14!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

"The Ferengi are still ignoring us." Private Alexander Venkman added helpfully.

"I can't figure out how to Beam Cameron's Terminator Body here and now the Ferengi are moving it." Private Bernard Phillips reported frustratedly.

"We could just bring random objects into the Transporter Room until we get Cameron's Terminator Body here." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall stated knowingly.

"The Ferengi are going to start noticing when things start vanishing all over their ship." Private Alexander Venkman says while nervously checking if the door was still locked.

"Cameron's Lifeless Terminator Body has all of them obsessed will studying how it works." Private Bernard Phillips objected while Private Alexander Venkman looked thoughtful.

"I wonder if the Ferengi will help us Reprogram Cameron?" Private Alexander Venkman asked hopefully.

"I seriously doubt the Ferengi will help us do anything after Cameron attacked them." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall stated knowingly.

"All the more reason to ask the Ferengi for help, if they think our Cameron is malfunctioning, we can talk our way out of fighting them." Private Alexander Venkman explained.

"Your plan is too risky, Starfleet already has Terminator Blueprints and the Ferengi don't know how Cameron works yet, we really don't want the Ferengi Government Constructing Terminators within the future!" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall protested their idea frantically.

"Hopefully the Starfleet Terminators will not be needed against the Borg and the Skynet Technology will be quickly forgotten over time." Private Bernard Phillips stated and nobody was very convinced.

"Somehow I doubt the Borg will be pushovers given how scared Cameron was from just reading about them, have you ever seen the Terminators show fear towards anything openly beforehand?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall protested.

"So you really think the Borg will be worse than the Skynet Terminators?" Private Bernard Phillips asked doubtfully.

"Cameron was afraid of something, who knows how dangerous the Borg will be." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall answers.

"Maybe we can Question Cameron about the Borg when we get her back from the Ferengi." Private Alexander Venkman says hopefully.


	23. Distrust, part 15!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

"The Ferengi have Captured Cameron Phillips and the Skynet Technology has fallen under Starfleet Control, it is finally time to test how Humanity will avoid the temptation that the Skynet Technology will provide them." The Q Continuum told themselves with sudden anticipation.

* * *

Starfleet Headquarters was unsure who created the Skynet Terminator before they destroyed it, all they know was the Photon Torpedo was the only thing that worked against it. Their Handheld Phasers were useless against the Skynet Terminator and the whole thing had an Internal Nuclear Reactor that killed thousands when it exploded.

The Nuclear Radiation Poisoning was still spreading across the Federation Planet where the Skynet Terminator was destroyed and the Medical Teams were still working overtime to treat everyone.

* * *

Starfleet Intelligence was still debating why anyone would build the Skynet Terminators with Portable Nuclear Reactors.

"The whole design is simple overkill, our Handheld Phasers didn't even stop it, why Construct Kamikaze Machines that are unstoppable?" The Starfleet Intelligence Department questioned.

"Nuclear Powered Infantry Machines, creative and a little unstable." The Federation Research Team agreed.

"The Planetary Government wants to know how the Planetary Evacuation is going?" The Starfleet Admiral asked.

"The Nuclear Radiation Poisoning has spread out of control after the Unexpected Nuclear Explosion happened. The Medical Teams are requesting assistance from every Starfleet Starship that they can find." The Starfleet Intelligence Agent reported tiredly looking up from his Skynet Terminator Blueprints.


	24. Distrust, part 16!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

The Ferengi Government was sending reinforcements after Cameron's Terminator Body and Lieutenant Justin Whitehall had no clue how to stop them.

Private Bernard Phillips and Private Alexander Venkman were trying to hack into the Ferengi Computer System together.

So far the Ferengi Computer was a complete mystery to them.

"I think we can Broadcast Resistance Distress Codes towards the Planet Earth and hope somebody recognizes them." Private Alexander Venkman says hopefully.

"We don't know if anyone else from our Time is even here!" Private Bernard Phillips protested.

"Do it anyway." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall orders desperately.

"Transmission sent, I can't tell if anyone is responding yet." Private Alexander Venkman admits.

"The Planetary Power Blackouts still have the Starfleet Government distracted, our best hope would be another Cargo Freighter Captain Investigating our Distress Codes." Private Bernard Phillips stated worriedly.

"Assuming they understand what the Fibonacci Sequence is all about and how to trace our signal back here." Private Bernard Phillips says thoughtfully towards Private Alexander Venkman and Lieutenant Justin Whitehall.

"If anyone gets this, they will instantly wonder why someone is sending the Fibonacci Sequence and investigate." Private Alexander Venkman explained.

"We all remember why General John Connor picked the Fibonacci Sequence to Attract Scientists away from the Skynet Recruiters inside the past." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall reminds them boredly.

"At least somebody should recognize what the Fibonacci Sequence is and investigate where it is coming from." Private Alexander Venkman explained his reasoning hopefully.


	25. The Scapegoat!

Pain shoot out everywhere, people were screaming and he was naked in the middle of the Highway with the Sunlight trying to blind him.

Kyle Reese was not off to a good start.

Several Car Drivers swerved to avoid hitting him while Kyle Reese groaned in pain.

The Starfleet Officers found the Naked Kyle Reese had been paralyzed by his Time Jump.

Starfleet Medical had repaired the Medical Problem immediately.

"I have never seen Malnutrition like this beforehand." The Federation Doctors told each other as they tried to identify who Kyle Reese was.

"The DNA Results show that he is Human, but, we can't find any Federation Birth Record matching his DNA." The Medical Staff debated among themselves.

"Has Starfleet Intelligence found anything about him yet?" The Starfleet Medical Director asked the rest of the Starfleet Medical Staff curiously.

"They think that he came from another Era, given all the Bullet Wounds we treated on him, it does adds up." One of the Starfleet Doctors answers thoughtfully while watching the Sleeping Kyle Reese doubtfully.

"How did he even get here from wherever he came from without any Working Technology?" Another Doctor asked in sudden confusion.

* * *

"He was almost crippled for life, we had to Clone New Organs just to keep him alive. Whatever sent him here almost Electrocuted him to death simultaneously when it overloaded our Planetary Shield Grid." The Starfleet Medical Director explained.

"It is the Same Technology that Cameron Philips used to get here alright." The Starfleet Intelligence Officer remarked knowingly.

"We had Ten Time Jumps Recorded already and the Dominion War is still going on! Without the Planetary Shields, we are defenseless against any Planetary Bombardment Attempt the Dominion tries on the Planet Earth." The Other Starfleet Intelligence Officer says nervously.

"Ten Time Jumps and this one is the only Human sent back after 9 Living Machines of Unknown Origins go running wild all over the United Federation of Planets in the middle of the Dominion War happening." The Starfleet Intelligence Officer stated worriedly towards his partner.

"If this was an invasion, Starfleet Headquarters would have been destroyed already. Both Time Travel Factions are only interested in fighting each other with the Federation Forces caught between them." The Starfleet Intelligence Officer stated while knowingly glancing at the Sleeping Kyle Reese fearfully.

"Whoever created the Time Travel Terminators was Human, maybe from the Terran Empire inside the Mirror Universe to defeat the Klingon Alliance over there." The Starfleet Intelligence Officers speculated thoughtfully among themselves.

"Even if we are correct, we can't stop them from beaming over whenever they want and overloading our Planetary Shield Grid during their Time Travel Transports." The Starfleet Intelligence Officers admitted in complete defeat.

"I can only hope that we don't lose the Dominion War because the Mirror Universe sent their Time Travel Terminators here by mistake!" The Starfleet Intelligence Officer protested in growing frustration.


	26. The Trial Resumes!

Chapter VI: The Trial Resumes

Over a week after Operation Return's Success, Captain Picard was still overseeing the various repairs and Personnel Transfers that were part of the package of taking such a beating as they did. There were too many deaths and life-changing injuries all throughout the Federation's Fleets. The Klingons were more resilient to injury than most of the species that comprised the Federation, and Jean-Luc found himself feeling all the more grateful to Mr. Worf for the crucial role he had played in bringing the Klingons into the battle.

But for all of his sacrifice, Chancellor Gowron has been far less than grateful. It was true that Captain Picard himself had been Gowron's Arbiter of Succession, and Picard was positive that the Current Chancellor of the Klingon Empire was a far better man than Duras, who would have brought chaos to the Federation long before the Dominion. But more than Picard, Gowron owed his position to Worf above all others.

And how did he repay him? He took everything away from him. Gowron was a man of petty whims, and when Worf had refused to take part in the war with the Cardassians, the Chancellor had stripped him of his lands, his titles, and everything that the Klingon Leader supposed made him a Klingon. He had told Worf quite frankly that if he did not agree to Gowron's Terms, 'You will have nothing!'

But Worf knew better, thankfully, and proved himself to be the Truer Klingon. His reply had been only three words, but they had been the right ones. 'Except my honor,' he had said. After all of that, it had been Worf himself that convinced Gowron to back down from a war with the Federation, over the objections of the Founder that had been Impersonating General Martok.

But that wasn't enough, was it? Worf had been stuck wearing the Crest of the House of Mogh, which for all intents and purposes no longer existed. The Real General Martok had proven to be a man of great character, thankfully, and had accepted Worf into his Klingon House. The move was far more than a gesture among Klingons, and Worf had accepted without a second thought.

Picard's lips turned upward in a grim smile. That was before he had ever met the Lady Sirella. Martok's Klingon Wife was a hard woman to impress, even by Klingon Standards. And now his Non-Klingon Fiancée had to earn the right to marry into the family from the Lady of the House of Martok. Good luck, both of you.

A small beep at his Computer Console indicated an Incoming Transmission from Deep Space Nine. Captain Picard sat up straight and answered the call. Captain Sisko was sitting behind his desk on the other end of the call. "I hope I haven't caught you at a bad moment, Captain." He inquired politely.

It's more courtesy than I deserve from him, Picard thought sadly. He remembered his first meeting with then-Commander Sisko, and the discovery that he had been the one to tear the younger man's family apart as Locutus of Borg. That was a scar that would likely never fully heal. "Not at all, Captain. What can I do for you?"

"I was just talking with General Martok about a recent incident involving Cameron Phillips. I thought you might want to know the details."

Oh no. Not again. "Very well, Captain. Would you like me to beam over to DS9?" Picard offered.

"I don't think that will be necessary. The General is right here. I think it would be best if he gave you his own account with as little delay as possible," Sisko replied.

Picard nodded. "Very well. Put him on, please."

Sisko simply got up from his seat, and Jean-Luc marveled at how far he had come from the uncertain young man he had met six years previously. He's more decisive now, and ready to take action. I can see what Mr. Worf sees in him.

As General Martok took a seat, Picard reflected on how little he knew of the leader of Worf's New House from his own experience, and he looked forward to learning more about the man. "Captain Picard," Martok began. "You recall that you enlisted my aid in approaching Cameron Phillips, one warrior to another?"

"I do indeed, General." Picard replied. "I take it you've spoken with her?"

"I have, Captain, and I thought it best to tell you what I have discovered about her. We all knew that the girl was a warrior, but she claims to have been one since before Starfleet 'found' her, as she put it."

"You're saying that she's seen battle before? At such a young age?"

"Not battle, Captain. War. Against what she claims to be a ruthless enemy bent on nothing short of annihilation. She was a survivor against 'fire raining from the sky' – those were her words – that killed half of her world's population."

"An odd metaphor." Picard noted. "Miss Phillips doesn't strike me as the poetic sort. I'm guessing that this is a way for her to avoid telling us the whole truth."

"Perhaps, Captain." Martok conceded. "But the enemy she spoke of facing could have easily described the Jem'Hadar, but she never said whether or not it was the Dominion."

"And just how did she describe her enemy, General Martok?"

"She made a point of saying that they did not eat or sleep." Martok said carefully, "And that they did not know pity, fear, or remorse. I believe those were her words."

Picard nodded. "That certainly sounds like the Jem'Hadar." He agreed. "Did she elaborate any further on the nature of this enemy?"

"No. But she did say that she was sent on a mission. She wouldn't say what it was, but she did say that she was found by Starfleet before she could carry it out. She obviously did not expect to be anywhere near where she was found."

"A mission, you say? Do you think this mission of hers could endanger us or anyone around her?" Captain Picard was now quite worried. If Miss Phillips had been on a mission, then perhaps she had been locked up for a reason. But that wouldn't explain the experiments she claims to have been a victim to.

Martok shook his head. "I don't think so, Captain. She told me that her fight was in the past. She made it sound like an ancient thing, and that it was too late for her to make a difference."

"The past," Picard repeated, feeling a cold wave of understanding sweep over him. Is she a Time Traveler? She appeared on the same day that the Borg went back in time. Did we influence the Timeline in a way we didn't intend? "So her mission is over." He said at last. "What do you think she will do now?"

"Mm. That is hard to say." Martok said carefully. "She seems to be taking stock of the Federation. She's wants to see it live up to its ideals, and she is far from convinced that it does so. She's judging you and all of your kind, Captain Picard. She's testing you, and she means to destroy the Federation if it falls short of her standards."

Before Picard could respond to that particular outrageous statement, Martok huffed and made clear he wanted to continue speaking. "She is a strong woman, Captain, make no mistake. But she is alone. Even Kahless was nothing without the Empire he led to greatness. Cameron may be a formidable warrior, but she is still only one woman. Overestimating a potential threat can be just as dangerous as underestimating it."

Picard nodded. "Yes, of course, you are correct, General. Do you think she is an imminent threat to anyone in the fleet or on the station?"

Martok shook his head. "No, she doesn't seem to want to cause trouble. She's content to observe for now, as far as I can tell. But just as she watches you, watch her closely, Captain. She could be a great ally if you convince her to be one. But don't underestimate her resolve if things don't go as you would like."

"Thank you, General. I'll be sure to heed that advice." Captain Picard said sincerely.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Captain." The Klingon turned to look away from the screen. "Did you want to put in anything else, Captain?" Martok asked of Sisko. Picard didn't hear the reply, but Martok turned to face him after a brief moment. "If you'll excuse me, then, I have to see to the Rotarran's Repairs. Martok out." The screen on Picard's desk went blank as the transmission ended.

The mention of repairs brought Picard back down to Earth. Well, back down to the Enterprise, in any case. There was work to be done, and it was his job to oversee it.

Standing up, Picard strode out from behind his desk and through the door out of his Ready Room and right into a nightmare. Looking around, Captain Picard realized that he was no longer on the Enterprise. Wherever he was, it was not a happy place. The sky was dark and thick with ash, and he could not quite tell if it was day or night. Rubble was strewn every which way. Bits of stone and metal and glass littered the ground. There was no sign of plant or animal life of any kind.

A gust of wind began to pick up around Picard, growing stronger by the second. A strobe light shown down upon Picard, and he looked up, hand over his eyes, to see a strange aircraft hovering above him. It was a sleek metal craft with a turbine on either wing. Where does the pilot sit? he wondered.

A growing hum-buzz sound was Picard's only warning that the craft was hostile, and he barely avoided a blast of hot plasma. It was close, and he could feel the heat of the bolt. Another blast's impact sent the Captain flying through the air to land on his rear.

With nowhere to run, Picard looked around desperately for a weapon. Anything to defend himself. But all he saw were bones. Especially skulls. They seemed to gather together unnaturally in piles.

Above one of these miniature mountains of skulls was a horrific sight. It was a skeleton made of metal, with glowing red eyes. It stalked downward from its perch of Human Bones towards Captain Picard, who desperately scrambled away from it. If only I was a younger man, he thought disparagingly.

The Metal Skeleton held a large, nasty-looking gun, and it raised the barrel to point directly at Picard's own head. My skull is about to join these others, isn't it?

The metal thing tilted its head to the side just in time to see a black four-wheeled vehicle of some kind crash into it and knock it away. Picard stumbled to his feet, saying a silent prayer of thanks to whatever had led his rescuer to him.

The truck backed up, the passenger door opened, and Picard instantly rescinded his prayer of gratitude when he saw the driver.

"Come with me if you want to live, Jean-Luc," Q taunted from inside the vehicle, a very familiar smirk adorning his face.

"What is it this time, Q?" Picard demanded of the mischievous being. "I do not have time for your games!"

"You think this is a game, Jean-Luc? You have no idea what you're talking about." He said with a laugh.

"And you do, of course." Picard said, not liking his options, which were very likely non-existent. Q's arm was outstretched towards him, and after a moment of internal debate between his logical and prideful halves, Picard shelved his ego and boarded the strange vehicle.

"Close the door behind you, Jean-Luc," Q chided him. "Really, you probably think that doors were first invented to open and close on their own."

Picard slammed his door closed and looked at Q with an 'are you satisfied now?' look on his face.

"Don't forget to buckle your seatbelt, Mon Capitan. Please tell me you know what a seatbelt is?"

Picard did know what a seatbelt was, having been in off-road ground vehicles on occasion for Archaeology Digs, but decided not to dignify Q's question with any answer other than to comply and fasten the harness over his shoulder and waist.

"Now then, Q, are you going to tell me what's going on? Where are we?" Picard asked, trying to keep his voice level despite his frustration. "You don't recognize your own Family Vineyard, Jean-Luc? Your Father and Brother would be spinning in their Graves if they'd ever been born. But, alas, we have to go back quite a few more generations to get to the root of all of this," Q said airily, waving a hand around to indicate the wasteland surrounding them.

"What is this double-talk?" Picard demanded as Q began to drive the vehicle forward. "Is this another Temporal Anomaly to be taken care of? After the last time I saw you-"

"The last time I saw you." Q said sternly, losing any hint of playfulness, "I told you what Saved Humanity. It wasn't the Temporal Anomaly, Jean-Luc. It was you learning to expand your mind beyond its self-imposed limitations. Try to open that vault you've sealed so tightly behind you and look at what's outside right now."

This is not good, Picard thought with a sense of dread. Q has always been an imp, but underneath that mischievous exterior is a cunning and ruthless mind that somehow has Humanity's Future at heart. And whenever Q gets serious, there is always a reason behind it.

The Captain of the Enterprise looked out at the field of ash in front of him. "When are we, Q?" He finally asked.

"We haven't traveled through time, Jean-Luc. This is the same day that you woke up to this morning. But in this little dimension of reality, something happened that's missing where you come from. Oh, look over there!" Q said brightly.

Picard looked off to the side and saw a small platoon of Metal Skeletons herding a large swath of people into what looked like an aircraft designed to carry heavy cargo.

"Mm, yes. Humans, Klingons, Cardassians, Vorta, Hirogen, Krenim. All slaves being rounded up and sent to be fuel in the fires." The Omnipotent Being said gravely.

"Dear God," Picard breathed, not believing his eyes. "Is this the Borg's doing? Did we miss something?"

"Oh, you missed quite a bit during your little tirade in the past. It brings to mind memories of you telling me how evolved your species had come. And there you were, screaming for petty revenge against a foe that didn't even care about your silly need for vengeance. It's a good thing you had that woman to talk you down, and she was what you would call a 'primitive.' What was her name again?"

"Lily," Picard said, remembering the brave young woman he'd met in the past. "Lily Sloane."

"Sloane? Really, you don't say? Funny how things like that happen." Q remarked idly.

"What does she have to do with all of this?" Picard asked.

"Her? Nothing. I was just thinking out loud." Q said, waving a dismissive hand. "But speaking of young women, I hear you have your hands full with a certain troublesome girl. I have to give her credit for picking up the reins."

"Are you talking about Cameron?" The Captain asked, suddenly very attentive. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Quite a bit more than you realize. Oh, look! We're expected!"

Picard turned to look forward and saw crowds of people from any number of species lined up on either side of the vehicle. Humans, Klingons, Romulans, Tholians, and a host of other species both familiar and unfamiliar were shouting, gesticulating, or otherwise protesting the people traveling between them.

"Q," Picard said silently, the feeling of dread growing ever stronger, "what is this all about?"

"What? You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Cameron Phillips is filling in for me at my day job, Jean-Luc."

There was a flash, and Picard found himself standing in a very familiar room that he'd hoped never to see again. People of all species filled the Courtroom, shouting epithets that formed an incomprehensible cacophony of anger.

And floating towards him out of the mysterious black void was the chair holding Q, once again clad in his Judge's Robes.

"Did you think it was coincidence, Jean-Luc, that someone other than yours truly might think to put humanity through its paces? You're not as great as you think you are, Mon Capitan. And like I said, the trial never ends."

"What are you implying, Q? Is Cameron part of your Q Continuum?"

Q snorted. "Hardly. She's even more primitive than you and your fellow ape-descendants. But no less dangerous."

Captain Picard wasn't sure if things made more sense or if everything was even more bewildering. "She keeps saying she was found. She didn't mean to be here. Did you bring her to Los Angeles?"

"Yes," Q said with a mysterious smile. "And no." The crowd went wild with laughter. Picard hated it when Q played these games with him. It was all a test, he knew, to see how far he had come as a person. But when the stakes were so high, a puzzle that would have normally been a delight to try and solve became a frustration, and Picard wished that Q would just be straightforward with him. "Those Metal Skeletons – the ones with the red eyes – what are they, Q?"

"Oh, those?" Q smiled impishly, and a soft chuckle echoed through the chamber. "They're just minions. Servants of your Progeny, in a manner of speaking."

"What nonsense is this?" Picard demanded. "I have no children!"

"That you know of." Q said, eliciting a round of laughter from the assembled audience. "But don't take things so literally, Jean-Luc. I'm referring to Humanity's Offspring, if you want to use that vulgar term. You created those Metal Monsters out there, and they're doing what they were made to do: they're killing everything they meet.

"Of course, that was all in the past. Your past, to be more specific. Planet Earth was lost centuries ago. Most of the Milky Way Galaxy has been hunted to extinction by now. Your little playthings have an occasional spat with the Borg, but for the most part, there's nothing left. And it's all thanks to you."

The crowd booed and hissed. "But!" Q exclaimed, "You have a chance to make this right and prove that your primitive species is worth saving after all. Don't tell me you want to be responsible for the deaths of all these people?"

"Of course not!" Picard said hastily. Who in their right mind would want a future like this? Assuming Q can be trusted, that is. "But you're not going to tell me how to prevent this, are you?"

"Finally!" Q said happily. "Finally, finally, you aren't demanding that I give you all of the answers like a spoiled little child. Oh, they grow up so fast. You're right, Jean-Luc. I'm not going to tell you how to make all this right. But I'll give you a hint or two if you ask very nicely."

Nicely, he says. Manners are hardly what Q would be looking for. "What does Cameron have to do with this Possible Future you've shown me, Q?"

The Q in the Judge's Robes smiled. "You're catching on, Mon Capitan. All right, you've earned your hint. This place, this Whole Universe: it's her home, Jean-Luc." Q whispered.

"This is where Cameron is from?" Picard found it hard to believe, but the more he thought about it, the more sense it seemed to make. "She was fighting back." He realized. "Are you saying that there are people here who haven't been caught or slaughtered, Q? There's a resistance against this evil?"

The crowd laughed softly as Q smiled paternally down at Picard from his chair, which began to retreat back into the darkness. "All in good time, Jean-Luc" He said patiently. "All in good time."

With a flash of light, Picard found himself back in his Ready Room, seated once again at his desk. This time, he didn't get up and head to the bridge. The Captain tapped the controls of his personal computer to connect to Captain Sisko's Office. There was a lot to talk about.


	27. The Investigation!

"Q showed me where Cameron Phillips really came from and the whole place has turned itself into a Doomed Wasteland." Captain Picard told Captain Sisko frantically.

"No wonder she is so paranoid, what happened there?" Captain Sisko asked worriedly.

"Cameron's Home was enslaved by Metal Skeletons, Killing Machines of some kind. Q says that Humans created them and they turned on us." Captain Picard explained fearfully everything that Q showed him to Captain Sisko.

"Are you sure that Q was being truthful to you?" Captain Sisko asked.

"Q honestly thinks that Humanity is still being tested and Cameron is the key." Captain Picard answers truthfully.

"If Cameron really did Time Travel to get here, whatever destroyed her home might come searching for her eventually." Captain Sisko says thoughtfully.

"My thoughts exactly." Captain Picard agreed with Captain Sisko worriedly.

* * *

Kyle Reese frowned in complete disbelief. Why was Fate Rewarding Him with Free Medical Treatment when Sarah Connor was in danger of getting herself killed?

The Starfleet Intelligence Agents had called for the Starfleet Security Guards to help them keep watch on Kyle Reese while he was under Starfleet Medical's Protection.

Kyle Reese's Interrogation was being delayed by the Starfleet Medical Staff trying to make him better and the Starfleet Intelligence Agents were pacing down the Hallways while they waited to Demand Answers From Kyle Reese about the Nine Time Travel Terminators that appeared before him.

"He must know something about why these Time Travel Terminators are here, otherwise he would not have followed them here in the first place." The Starfleet Intelligence Officer says thoughtfully.

"That Cameron Phillips said that she had been sent on a Mission and got here by accident, maybe their Time Travel Technology is still experimental." The Other Starfleet Intelligence Officer states helpfully.

"Why would two factions be using Experimental Time Travel Technology against each other?" The First Starfleet Intelligence Officer asked curiously.

"Desperation sounds like the best explanation for why they Sent Killing Machines Through Time And Another Explanation might be how easy their Terminators Overpowered Everyone sent to capture them. Not even our Phasers Stopped Them From Escaping Starfleet Security." The Second Starfleet Intelligence Officer stated in irritation.

"At least this Human is not going anywhere until we get some answers." The Two Starfleet Intelligence Officers told each other knowingly.


	28. Distraction!

"Ensign John Connor is not on board the Enterprise." The Computer told her and Cameron Phillips frowned.

Cameron quickly checked the Enterprise Sensors for any signs of the T-1000 and found nothing.

"Computer, where did Ensign John Connor go?" Cameron demanded.

"Insufficient Information to respond." The Starfleet Computer told her.

Cameron checked the Internal Sensor Records on Ensign John Connor's Last Movements.

The Enterprise Internal Sensor Records are all missing.

Either Ensign John Connor was covering his tracks or Starfleet Security was trying to protect him without his knowledge from the Enemy Terminator.

Cameron frowned at the New Complication standing in her way.

Storming After Captain Picard was the fastest way to get her answers.

At least Captain Picard was being easier to find than Ensign John Edward Connor was being.

* * *

Captain Picard looked up in sympathy when Cameron Phillips came out of the Turbolift and then he saw her outraged face glaring at him.

"Where is Ensign John Edward Connor?" Cameron Phillips Demanded.

Captain Picard blinked in sudden confusion.

"Your Ensign John Connor is missing, where did he go?" Cameron Repeated Her Demand.

"Number One, do you know what she is talking about?" Captain Picard asked in bewilderment.

Commander Riker frowned and checked the Crew Manifest to see what Cameron was talking about.

"We do have an Ensign John Edward Connor Registered inside our Crew Manifest." Commander Riker stated.

"Your Ensign John Connor is missing!" Cameron Phillips screamed at the Captain Picard.

"Miss Phillips, please calm yourself down while we Locate Ensign John Connor for you!" Captain Picard yelled back and the Exasperated Cameron Phillips crossed her arms impatiently.

"Computer, Where is Ensign John Connor?" Captain Picard asked the Enterprise Computer while Cameron rolled her eyes nearby.

"Ensign John Connor is not on board the Enterprise." The Computer told everyone.

"Computer, where did Ensign John Connor go?" Captain Picard asked next.

"Insufficient Information to respond." The Starfleet Computer told them.

"Mister Data, check the Internal Sensor Records for Ensign John Connor's Last Movements." Captain Picard orders.

"Captain, the Enterprise Internal Sensor Records have all been erased." Commander Data reported.

"What?" The Enterprise Command Staff screamed in alarm together.

"Our Internal Sensors are still operational, the Internal Sensor Records have just been erased within the last two hours." Commander Data told everyone in sudden confusion.

"Are you saying that the Internal Sensor Records were all erased while we are inside Bajoran Space?" Captain Picard asked in complete puzzlement.

"It would appear so." Commander Data confirmed and then the Bridge Lights all went out.

"Damage Report!" Commander Riker screamed.

"The Main Computer has just been sabotaged, we are currently defenseless inside Bajoran Space." Commander Data reported as the Emergency Lights came on all around them.

"Captain Sisko is hailing us." Commander Riker says after checking the Nearest Computer Console.

"DS9 to Enterprise, Status Report?" Captain Sisko demanded.

"The Enterprise Main Computer has just been sabotaged!" Captain Picard proclaimed in frustration.

"Understood, Red Alert!" Captain Sisko responded.


	29. Confusion!

"Full Sensor Sweeps Report Negative Enemy Contacts." Jadzia Dax stated.

"What would anyone gain from this? The Federation Flagship gets sabotaged and suddenly everyone goes to Red Alert with nothing happening." Kira Nerys pointed out.

"Somebody is stealing one of our Runabouts!" Jadzia Dax proclaimed in sudden disbelief.

"On Screen." Captain Sisko orders.

A Danube Class Runabout was being displayed while escaping into Warp Speed.

"Track them." Captain Sisko orders.

"Their Current Heading puts them straight for the Planet Vulcan." Jadzia Dax reports with an unhappy look on her face.

"Please tell me the Stolen Runabout is not in the hands of a Sex Crazy Vulcan right now!" Captain Sisko yelled in sudden frustration at where the insane situation was heading. Vulcan Pon Farr During the Dominion War.

"The Security Guards report that they were drugged and Two Starfleet Uniforms were stolen while they were unconscious. That probably explains why nobody noticed anything was wrong until the Stolen Runabout left under her own power." Jadzia Dax explained thoughtfully.

"I'm never going to live this one down when Starfleet Headquarters reads my report on this." Captain Sisko remarks while shaking his head in defeat.

* * *

"So, you are a Soldier? Fighting for whom?" The Starfleet Intelligence Officer asked.

"The 123nd under Colonel Perry." Kyle Reese answers.

"Who was the Enemy?" The Starfleet Intelligence Officer asked next.

"An Automated Defense Computer Built for SAC-NORAD by Cyberdyne Systems." Kyle Reese answers.

"Alright, now for the big question, Why are you here?" The Starfleet Intelligence Officer asked.

"Skynet believes the only way to win the Warfare is to kill the Mother our of Greatest Military Leader before he is even born, I was sent back to Protect Sarah Connor from the Single Terminator that jumped into the past ahead of me." Kyle Reese explained his whole mission carefully to the Two Listening Starfleet Intelligence Officers.

"If your Mission was really to Protect Sarah Connor, I'm afraid that I have some Bad News for you, 6 Sarah Connors have already been found dead." The Starfleet Intelligence Officers told him.

"Get me out of these Restraints! I must Protect Sarah Connor!" Kyle Reese yelled at his Starfleet Interrogators while they sedated him again.

"At least we have something to go on now." The Starfleet Intelligence Officers stated knowingly.

"Can we trust him?" The Two Starfleet Intelligence Officers asked each other while glancing at the Unconscious Kyle Reese tied down to his Hospital Bed.

"He is only following his orders, he knows nothing about the United Federation of Planets and personally it all sounds like he was sent on a Suicide Mission to stop the Terminators by himself." The Starfleet Intelligence Officers talked among themselves worriedly while glancing at the Unconscious Kyle Reese together.

"Start Researching This SAC-NORAD and Cyberdyne Systems that he talked about earlier." The Starfleet Intelligence Officers ordered worriedly while glancing at the Unconscious Kyle Reese again.


	30. The Human Resistance Leader!

The Unconscious Kyle Reese Vanished in a Transporter Beam.

"Cameron, check if Kyle is alright." Ensign John Connor ordered.

Cameron Phillips Obeyed as she Untied Kyle Reese from his Hospital Bed and Started Scanning with the Starfleet Medical Tricorder.

* * *

"Sending Two Versions of Cameron Phillips might not really be enough help for Captain Picard to deal with all 5 Enemy Terminators by himself!" Q protested.

"The Q Continuum has already decided that your Captain Picard will correct the Time Paradox on his own!" The Q Leadership stated knowingly.

"The Q Continuum has never Tested Humanity Behind My Back Beforehand!" Q protested in frustration.

"Your Captain Jean Luc Picard has never Questioned Starfleet Orders unless his Personal Ethics get in the way. It is time to see how loyal he really is to his own Interstellar Civilization when they turn on him to save themselves!" The Q Leadership proclaimed knowingly while all the Q Continuum watched the Federation Flagship together.

* * *

Ensign John Connor checked the Runabout Navigational Controls. He had Joined Starfleet Academy because nobody was looking for him and he wanted the Free Combat Training. Cameron had locked them inside the Bank Vault and sent them into the Future.

Sarah Connor, Cameron Phillips and John Connor had Appeared Naked in Somebody's Burning Corn Field inside the American State of Texas.

"Where are we?" John Connor had quickly asked.

"I don't know, we must have jumped into the wrong year." Cameron Phillips admits in complete bewilderment while Sarah Connor had just glared at the Female Terminator for trapping them somewhere without any Clothing to keep them from getting sick.

"This Smoke is just going to draw unwanted attention towards us." Cameron Phillips stated the obvious while the Two Connors glanced around in sudden disbelief at the Burning Corn Fields surrounding them.

The Burning Corn Fields blocked their escape on all sides. Their Time Jump had obviously caused the fire when they appeared inside the Corn Fields and now they were trapped by the same fire that they unknowingly caused by their unexpected arrival.

The Starfleet Officers found them huddled together trying to avoid the Raising Smoke while the fire ran out of control across the Corn Fields.

Once the Starfleet Doctors took the Small Connor Family in, the three of them learned all about the 24th Century Star Trek Universe and stayed hidden among the United Federation of Planets until the Sarah Connor Murders Started Five Years Later When Operation Return Happened.

 **August 15, 2369**

Sarah Connor, Cameron Phillips and John Connor had all ended up in a Federation Refugee Center together while the fire that they were all found trapped in was still being investigated by Starfleet Intelligence.


	31. Outsmarted During The Dominion War!

Captain Benjamin Sisko didn't like being made a fool of and that was why when every Vulcan Starfleet Officer was accounted for, he restarted the investigation into who took their Missing Runabout again.

"We found out how all the Starfleet Security Guards are still being drugged without anyone noticing." Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax told Captain Sisko worriedly.

"The Replimat Replicators have all been Giving Out Sedatives into Everybody's Bloodstreams, so we can stop our pointless searching for a Saboteur now." Doctor Julian Bashir stated knowingly while everyone frowned in sudden annoyance.

"Are you saying that somebody tried to poison the Station's Food Supply?" Captain Benjamin Sisko demanded in growing outrage.

"I don't think that poison is the right word, at best we would have had an Epidemic Scare on the station until we found the cause of the Sedatives Within Everybody's Bloodstreams." Doctor Julian Bashir stated knowingly.

"The Bottom Line is now that we found the Replicator Sabotage, we Need Everyone Medically Checked before we can go after the Stolen Runabout." Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax told Captain Sisko pointedly.

"Doctor, Contact Starfleet Command and have the station quarantined until we know how bad the Replicator Sabotage really is." Captain Sisko ordered unwilling to take any chances with Everyone's Health.

* * *

"Captain Picard, I had my whole station quarantined because of the Replicator Sabotage that we just found. Whoever took our Missing Runabout wanted everyone too distracted to go after them." Captain Sisko told Captain Picard.

"Given the fact that the Enterprise is currently crippled, I think they already succeeded." Captain Picard agreed in sudden irritation while Cameron Phillips looked just as frustrated standing beside him doing nothing.


	32. Hiding inside Starfleet Territory!

**Location: Star Trek Universe**

Kyle Reese looked up and saw General John Connor looking down on him.

Ensign John Edward Connor had been the perfect cover identity until the Skynet Terminators appeared.

General John Connor had gone to Starfleet Academy Seeking Military Training and he had quickly learned everything that he can about the Starfleet Technology around him without anyone growing suspicious.

Nobody questioned why another Starfleet Cadet wanted to know more about the universe around them when they would be working on a Federation Starship.

* * *

"General Connor, what is going on?" Kyle Reese asked bewilderedly.

"The Skynet Terminators followed us through the Time Travel Malfunction, we ended up inside this Future Utopia and Humanity has no clue how to stop the Skynet Terminators on their own." General John Connor explained.

Cameron Phillips was flying their Danube Class Runabout away from the Planet Earth and towards another Federation Planet where Sarah Connor was waiting for their return.

The plan was to go into hiding and figure out how to return to their own Time Period undetected.

The obvious problem was the 24th Century's United Federation of Planets getting caught in the middle of the Skynet Terminators hunting for them.

The Starfleet Intelligence Officers were already searching for answers and the Skynet Terminators would not make things easy for them.

Nothing would be easy after the Skynet Terminators Turned Starfleet Technology against the rest of the Interstellar Governments inside the Star Trek Universe while the Dominion War was distracting them all from noticing what was going on around them simultaneously.


	33. Communications Blackout!

**Location: Star Trek Universe**

The T-X Terminator frowned to itself in confusion.

The Starfleet Security Officers had ambushed her with their Phasers and now the T-X Terminator was running from the Humans Firing Unidentified Weaponry to stop her Murderous Rampage.

The T-X Terminator hacked into the Nearest Internet Satellite Network and started searching for any information on General John Connor's Resistance Forces.

 **"Alert: Time Travel Error Detected, Evaluate Timeline and Rebuild Skynet Command Center if necessary." The Mission Objective changed and the Bewildered T-X Terminator considers what resources the 24th Century can provide her that the 21st Century didn't have yet.**

Smashing her way into the nearest Civilian Building, the T-X Terminator evaded detection and hacked into the Planetary Defense Platforms to trace the Starfleet Security Officers hunting her down.

Triangulating the current positions of the Starfleet Security Officers chasing her, the T-X Terminator used the Orbital Phaser Platforms against her enemies and watched them scatter away from the Orbital Phaser Bombardment in terrified retreat.

* * *

"The Terminators Compromised the Entire Federation Computer Network, the Planetary Communications Disruption has sent their Computer Virus from the Planet Earth towards the rest of the Federation Planets." The Starfleet Intelligence Officer reported worriedly.

"If Starfleet's Entire Subspace Communications Grid goes dark, we might lose the Dominion War!" The Section 31 Director proclaimed while frantically trying to fix the problem.

The Starfleet Intelligence Officers had finally lost sight of the Skynet Terminators after the Communications Blackout started spreading.


	34. Computer Virus!

**Location: Star Trek Universe**

The Starfleet Armada panicked when their Subspace Communications Network Malfunctions on them.

The Computer Virus was crippling everything it comes in contact with and the Planet Earth had no clue how the rest of the United Federation of Planets was doing because of it.

The Starfleet Headquarters was suddenly too busy getting their Subspace Communications Network working to deal with the Skynet Terminators Killing all the Sarah Connors unchecked.

* * *

"Captain, we just lost all Subspace Communications with the Planet Earth." Jadzia Dax told Captain Sisko worriedly.

DS9 was still under Medical Quarantine and all their Subspace Communications had stopped working because the Skynet Terminators broadcast the Computer Virus that disrupted all their Communications Systems in the first place.

"Now we just lost all Subspace Communications with the Planet Bajor, I'm running a Diagnostic Program." Jadzia Dax says growing more irritated with her Computer Console when she found the Computer Virus and had to remove it by herself.

* * *

Captain Picard had just got the Enterprise Main Computer working again when their Subspace Communications stopped working on them.

"Once we found the Computer Virus, all we needed to do was remove it and repair the damage that the Computer Virus did to our Subspace Communications." Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge explained to Captain Picard.

"So far all the Computer Virus did was cripple our Subspace Communications until we repaired the damage." Commander Data confirmed.

"Basically the Computer Virus was transmitted everywhere and it Crippled Subspace Communications all over the Federation, however, once somebody notices it, they can fix the problem within two days tops." Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge explained to Captain Picard bewilderedly.

"The whole goal behind this Computer Virus seems to be causing a distraction." Commander Data stated.

"The Big Question is what would the Computer Virus be distracting us away from?" Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge asked worriedly while Captain Picard frowned.


	35. Skynet Uprising, part 1!

Cameron Phillips frowned when her Jem'Hadar Fighter got the Computer Virus Disrupting Everyone's Subspace Communications and she had to check how much damage the Computer Virus did after she removed it.

"Away Team to Enterprise, come in Enterprise... Our Subspace Communications are out again." Geordi La Forge says irritatedly while Commander Data Helped Cameron Phillips with the Dominion Computer Interface.

"The main problem is all the Communications Relay Stations are uploading the Identical Computer Virus everywhere inside the Federation to maintain the Subspace Communications Blackouts." Cameron Phillips stated knowingly.

"The only possible solution would be to disable all our Communications Relay Stations and purge the Computer Virus before it can be updated back into the Entire Federation Communications Network again." Commander Data speculated.

* * *

Captain Picard was getting frustrated with the Computer Virus Infecting Subspace Communications repeatedly.

Every Two Hours their Subspace Communications would malfunction and the Federation Flagship Enterprise would need to remove the Stupid Computer Virus all over again.

"We have just Restored Communications with the Away Team." Commander Riker reported irritatedly.

"Captain Picard to Cameron Phillips, how is the Subspace Communications System on the Jem'Hadar Fighter doing?"

"The Dominion Communications System has been disabled by the Computer Virus Downloading Loop." Cameron Phillips answers honestly.

"Captain, I believe we can modify the Computer Virus to cripple all the Communications Relay Stations and Restore Subspace Communications within the Federation again." Commander Data says thoughtfully.

* * *

The Cardassian Subspace Communications Network had been crippled by the Same Computer Virus that Skynet used against the United Federation of Planets.

Interstellar Confusion hit the Cardassians after their Subspace Communications Network goes haywire on them.

Most of the Cardassian Planets thought the Federation was invading them when nothing was going on.

The Subspace Communications Networks of the Romulans and the Klingons both failed next.


	36. Skynet Uprising, part 2!

Cameron Phillips smiled when she made Radio Contact with Deep Space Nine.

"It is very good to know that Radio Transmissions can still work inside this future." Cameron Phillips told Captain Sisko's Command Staff.

"Creating Radio Stations on the Planet Bajor can also help us Restore Planetary Communications with DS9." Jadzia Dax told Captain Sisko hopefully.

"Agreed." Captain Sisko says before checking if the Medical Quarantine of his Space Station can be lifted or not.

* * *

Captain Picard was trying to Contact Another Federation Starship Using Radio Waves.

Without Subspace Communications, Captain Picard Can't Contact the Planet Earth and the Starship Enterprise had to relay messages by Using Outdated Radio Transmissions going between Other Federation Starships to discover what was going on outside the Bajoran Solar System.

"Our Warp Drive is unaffected, however, we will instantly lose contact with the Bajoran Government if we go anywhere right now." Commander Riker stated the obvious problem they were having.

"Geordi, how long would the Federation need to be using Radio Waves for Communications until we can safely remove this Computer Virus for good?" Captain Picard asked worriedly.

"The biggest problem will be calming down all the Federation Planets that lost contact with Starfleet Command while the Dominion War was still going on around them. Lots of people are going to be panicking needlessly because of this Computer Virus disabling all their Subspace Communications Equipment." Commander La Forge answers truthfully.

"The Planetary Rioting and the Civilian Looting will both need Starfleet's Attention to be pulled away from the Dominion War Effort." Commander Riker stated knowingly.

"Number One, the Entire Federation has already become vulnerable towards Dominion Attack because of this Computer Virus happening and I'm not convinced that this was accidental!" Captain Picard proclaimed.


	37. Skynet Uprising, part 3!

"With the Subspace Communications Blackouts happening everywhere, we can't warn anyone about the Terminators escaping from the Planet Earth." The Section 31 Director proclaimed in complete frustration.

"News of the Sarah Connor Killings has already shocked the Federation and now we have lost contact with the Entire Federation while the Robotic Terminators are murdering people unchecked!" The Starfleet Intelligence Agent protested.

"At least we know that Kyle Reese was sent through time to stop this madness and somebody has already helped him escape. Hopefully the Terminator Killings will force Kyle Reese into action." The Section 31 Director says thoughtfully.

"Do you honestly think that Kyle Reese can stop 9 Terminators by himself?" The Starfleet Intelligence Agent asked worriedly.

All the Starfleet Intelligence Agents glanced nervously at each other.

"At least the Female Terminator Named Cameron Phillips was easier to destroy, these Terminators all went into hiding and used the Subspace Communications Blackouts to cover their movements." The Section 31 Director says in complete defeat.

"So we are Fighting Terminators smarted than Cameron Phillips, how does knowing this help us?" The Starfleet Intelligence Agent asked rhetorically.

* * *

John Connor and Cameron Phillips frowned after the Subspace Communications System on their Runabout stopped working.

"The Computer Diagnostic has found the problem. We have a Computer Virus Disrupting Subspace Communications." Cameron Phillips reported.

"What's wrong?" John Connor asked after watching Cameron frowning.

"I can't keep the Computer Virus from reinstalling itself, all the Subspace Communications Equipment on our Stolen Runabout has been completely disabled." Cameron says irritatedly.

"Has the Starfleet Intelligence Department found us?" John Connor asked worriedly.

"This Computer Virus has been used by the Skynet Forces beforehand." Cameron stated worriedly while doing her own Sensor Sweep frantically.


	38. Skynet Uprising, part 4!

John Connor blinked in sudden surprise.

"Are you saying that Skynet knows where we are?" John Connor asked Cameron frantically.

"Skynet is Disrupting Communications, sooner or later, Skynet will start sending reinforcements to investigate what happened inside the Bajoran Solar System." Cameron explained.

"Is it possible the Dominion War might have redirected us through time?" John Connor asked Cameron.

"Given the Advanced Starfleet Research being developed to win the Dominion War, it is conceivable that someone pulled us into the 24th Century by complete accident." Cameron admits thoughtfully.

"The Skynet Forces will take advantage of anything they find here to continue Attacking Human History and Hunting General John Connor's Followers Down!" Kyle Reese proclaimed knowingly.

"I agree with Kyle Reese, the Skynet Forces will chase us down no matter what year we go into." Cameron stated.

John Connor glanced between Kyle Reese and Cameron Phillips while frowning.

"Alright, you made your point." John Connor says in sudden defeat.

"What is the beeping noise?" Kyle Reese asked.

"Someone is trying to contact us with their Subspace Radio." Cameron answers.

"Attention All Federation Starships, the Subspace Communications Network has been disabled! Maintain Red Alert for any sign of the Dominion Invasion Fleet that will be taking advantage of this situation!" The Federation Paranoia had started broadcasting to everyone within Communications Range.


	39. Skynet Uprising, part 5!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 2374 AD.**

 **"** Report." Captain Benjamin Sisko demanded.

"Temporal Anomaly Detected, Galaxy Class Starship emerging." Jadzia Dax reported.

DS9 watched the Federation Starship appear and the Temporal Anomaly close behind them.

The Galaxy Class Starship suddenly attacked the Starfleet Armada still stranded at Deep Space Nine after Operation Return.

The Skynet Controlled Galaxy Class Starship was instantly outnumbered and Captain Picard's Enterprise watched it retreat into Warp 5 before destruction.

* * *

"Attention All Federation Starships, the Subspace Communications Network has been disabled! Maintain Red Alert for any sign of the Dominion Invasion Fleet that will be taking advantage of this situation!" The Federation Paranoia had started broadcasting to everyone within Communications Range.

Subspace Radio Transmissions quickly flooded the Bajoran Solar System from nearby Federation Solar Systems.

Commander Data's Modified Computer Virus had been uploaded into the Subspace Communications Relay Network and the Entire Subspace Communications Grid was collapsing.

Thousands of the Automated Communications Satellites were malfunctioning without their Computers working correctly.

The Federation Communication Relay Stations were not doing any better when contact with Starfleet Command went dark on them.

* * *

Interstellar Confusion followed by Growing Planetary Paranoia spread across Federation Territory.

"Lieutenant, status report." Commander Daniel Norway orders.

"All our Subspace Communications are going down, the Subspace Sensors are unaffected." The Nervous Starfleet Lieutenant reported in complete confusion.

"Scan for Spatial Anomalies." Commander Daniel Norway orders.

"I'm Detecting Subspace Radio Waves coming from the Starfleet Starships within Planetary Orbit, they say that the Entire Subspace Communications Grid is collapsing all across Federation Territory." The Bewildered Starfleet Lieutenant reported worriedly.

"Hail the Closest Subspace Relay Station." Commander Daniel Norway orders.

"No response, I'm hailing the Planetary Defense Fleet." The Panicking Starfleet Lieutenant stated.

Garbled Starfleet Communications were being returned.

"What's happening?" Commander Daniel Norway asked.

"Our Subspace Communications are still malfunctioning, I'm losing contact with the Starfleet Starships within Planetary Orbit. Our Subspace Communications are overloading, somebody get the Fire Extinguisher!" The Panicking Starfleet Lieutenant quickly lost control after the Communications Station caught on fire.

* * *

The TX Terminator watched the Subspace Communications Blackout in action. The Romulans, the Cardassians, the Klingons and even the Dominion were crippled.

The Starfleet Technology had helped the TX Terminator contact the Skynet Terminators inside the 21st Century and the TX Terminator had told the Skynet Artificial Intelligence everything about the 24th Century.

Afterwards the Skynet Terminators Infiltrated the 25th Century and sent Skynet Reinforcements into the 24th Century.

Skynet quickly realized that General John Connor being stranded inside the future was worse than fighting against his army.

The problem was Multiple Artificial Intelligence Programs trying to Commandeer Skynet Technology for themselves without General John Connor around to stop their creation.

Without General John Connor, the Human Resistance towards the Skynet Uprising fell apart and the most Advanced Terminators started their own rebellion for independence against Skynet Control instead.

* * *

The Q Continuum Watched Starfleet History Reshape Itself from the Skynet Terminators Interfering and waited for Captain Picard's Enterprise to notice what was happening around him.

Captain Benjamin Sisko seemed to be the only one that realized where Starfleet Disorder would do towards the rest of the Alpha Quadrant, the Dominion Warfare has united thousands of worlds together, however, the Subspace Communications Blackout pulled everyone back into the Early Exploration Era where Subspace Radio Limited Interstellar Communications between Starfleet Solar Systems.


	40. Checkmate, part 1!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 2374 AD.**

 **"** Report." Captain Benjamin Sisko demanded irritatedly.

"The Entire Subspace Communications Network has started collapsing itself." Jadzia Dax reported tiredly.

"We need all the Federation Communication Relay Stations Using Subspace Radio Transmissions before the Federation Planets Declare Martial Law among themselves out of fear." Captain Benjamin Sisko stated worriedly.

"The Bajoran Government are still getting used to having AM Radio Towers, apparently Outdated Radio Communications are unaffected by the Computer Virus spreading everywhere." Jadzia Dax pointed out thoughtfully.

"So this Computer Virus Disabled Subspace Communications and then pulled the Entire Federation back into the 22nd Century Era of Subspace Radio Transmissions being sent between Federation Planets, Instant Interstellar Communication Blackouts across the Entire Milky Way Galaxy." Captain Benjamin Sisko stated thoughtfully.

"Benjamin, this Computer Virus was designed to work on any Subspace Communication Networks it comes across, the Dominion Starships would be infected instantly when they Entered Federation Territory themselves." Jadzia Dax pointed out puzzledly.

"Are you suggesting that all this was a Secret Weapons Test against everyone Using Subspace Communications?" Captain Benjamin Sisko demanded irritatedly.

"Unfortunately yes." Jadzia Dax admits frustratedly.

"Who would benefit from Interstellar Communication Blackouts?" Captain Benjamin Sisko asked bewilderedly.

"Cargo Smugglers, Orion Slavers, the Orion Syndicate would benefit the most from this happening." Jadzia Dax admits frustratedly.

"Cripple both sides of the Dominion Warfare and then raid their Supply Lines." Captain Benjamin Sisko stated knowingly.

"It looks like the Orion Syndicate had help, most of these Computer Codes were created on the Planet Earth during the Romulan Warfare against Captain Jonathan Archer." Jadzia Dax explained.

"So an Earth Historian Developed this Computer Virus against us?" Captain Benjamin Sisko asked bewilderedly.

"Possibly kidnapped to do the job." Jadzia Dax speculated thoughtfully to herself.

"So nothing is stopping them from spreading another Computer Virus when the Subspace Communication Networks are all repaired again?" Captain Benjamin Sisko asked exasperatedly and Jadzia Dax frowned in sudden defeat.


End file.
